Pokemon Umbreon X Sylveon
by AnimeMan9600
Summary: Umbreon and Sylveon have been friends for as long as they can remember if not longer, however, will their love blossom or will there be nothing but heartache please read and enjoy thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Umbreon X Sylveon Chapter 1 The Confession**

Umbreon's POV

Alright todays the day I finally confess my feelings to Sylveon I mean We've been friends since We were kids I trust Her with my life I think to myself as I'm washing in the lake I get out shake myself dry and shout to my little Sister telling Her to tell our Mom and Dad where I've gone when they wake up, She called back with Her usual okay big Brother but don't be late back you know how Mom gets, I called back saying don't worry Sis I won't before speeding through the forest racing towards the clearing where Sylveon and I always used to meet up when We were still just a pair of Eevee.

Sylveon's POV

I sat there lost in my thoughts waiting for Umbreon when I heard His voice from behind me I turned around to see Him walking towards me as I greeted Him hey Umbreon you made, Of course I did I'd never miss a chance to hang out with you so how's it going He replied with a smile on His lips, I'm great Umbreon thanks for asking but if I may why did you want to meet here of all places I asked, Well I just thought a picnic where We first met for old times sake would be nice plus I wanted to tell you something without my big eared little Sister overhearing and telling everyone and anyone haha He replied, Okay well what did you want to ask about I asked being my usual curious self, Well you see I uh I have come to except that I like you more than a friend and that it would be an honour if you would be my mate He said His face as red as a tomato.

Umbreon's POV

I stood there for what seemed like hours waiting for Her to say something worrying I'd gone and blew it, Yes She said yes I will be your mate I love you Umbreon I always have Sylveon replied, In that moment I felt like jumping up and down shouting for the heavens but luckily I was able to contain myself you mean it you love me too oh yes I love you Sylveon so much I said nuzzling Her cheek, I love you too Umbreon now and forever Sylveon replied nuzzling me back.

(End of Chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Umbreon X Sylveon Chapter 2 Telling The Family**

Umbreon's POV

It's been about a month now since Sylveon and I confessed our feelings and became mates now We are planning to tell our families the good news I hope they take it well haha.

Sylveon's POV

I'm so nervous I thought to myself what if my parents don't like Umbreon what if His parents don't like me oh I hate this but I need to get ready Umbreon will be here soon.

Umbreon's POV

I was walking too Sylveon's house thinking of what to say when We tell Her parents that Sylveon and I are mates what could I say hello Mr and Mrs Seeker It's been awhile I'm dating your Daughter no the most that would get me is a flamethrower to the face from Her Dad come on Umbreon think.

Sylveon's POV

I heard someone knock on the door and I instantly new it was Umbreon I raced down the stairs to answer it Hi Umbreon come in how are you today I greeted Him, He smiled at me as I let Him in saying I'm great thanks how are you He replied, I'm great but very nervous how about you I answered, I've never been so nervous but It's good to know I'm not the only one haha.

Umbreon's POV

I followed Sylveon as She led me into the living room where Her parents were sitting hello Mr and Mrs Seeker how are you today I asked them in a calm tone, Hello Umbreon it's been quite awhile since We've last seen you how have you been Sylveon's Mother asked me, I've been very well thank you my parents are also doing well as Is little Eevee She's been acting more and more like me when I was that age haha I answered Epson's question, So my boy do you have a girlfriend yet Flareon Sylveon's father, I sure do Sir and She's the most beautiful eeveelution of them all I answered.

Sylveon's POV

Well I think that's way enough to enter the next subject Umbreon and I need to discuss something with you two Mom Dad Umbreon and I are mates We confessed our love to each other about a month ago I confessed taking over for Umbreon, I see my father started and tell me Umbreon is my Daughter's safety and well being your number 1 priority He asked, Yes Sir I love Sylveon I would give my very life to keep Her safe if it ever came to that Umbreon answered my father, Very well then I can see that you truly mean that you have my blessings to be my Sylveon's mate congratulations you two may happiness bless you both for years to come my father congratulating us and shaking Umbreon's paw, I'm so glad it was you that our precious Sylveon fell in love with a strong Umbreon who can always keep Her safe my Mother congratulated us giving myself and Umbreon a hug.

Umbreon's POV

Now that We got that out of the way it's onto my parents I said as We were walking down the road back too my house, I know but what if your parents are upset that you chose me to be your mate what if they say I'm not worthy of you Sylveon replies trembling a bit, Don't worry I say trying to calm Her down my parents know you and that you would never hurt me.

Sylveon's POV

After We arrived at Umbreon's house He opened the door and called out to His parents and little Sister letting them no We were here, Mom Dad Sis you remember Sylveon, Yes hello Sylveon it's been quite awhile hasn't it Umbreon's Mother greeted me, You've grown into quite the young women since We last saw you Umbreon's Father greeted me.

Umbreon's POV

Mom Dad little Sis Sylveon and I have something to tell you three I say doing my best not to blush, Okay then go ahead Son my Father said as the three of them all turned there attention to me and Sylveon, Yes well I started about a month ago I confessed my feelings to Sylveon and in return She confessed Her feelings to me realizing We both liked each other We became mates I finished, I see my Mother said and you truly love my Son Sylveon, Yes I love Umbreon with all my heart He is the love of my life Sylveon replies, Well then congratulations to you both may you have many years of happiness from this moment on my Father says congratulating us, Yes congratulations you two my Mother congratulates us, congratulations big Brother Sylveon I wish you both the best said my Sister also congratulating us.

(End of Chapter)


End file.
